Estranhos Desejos
by Evil Kitsune
Summary: Aya quer algo e Omi tem uma contra proposta. Qual será o resultado? Contém Bondagem. Sou péssima em sumários, leia e confira!
1. Cap 01 – Sobre planos e Sex Shop

**Estranhos Desejos**

_Autora: **Evil Kitsune  
**__Co-autora: **Yoru no Yami**_

**

* * *

**

**Avisos:** Fanfic yaoi lemon, não gosta não leia.  
**Pares:** Aya x Omi / Yohji x Ken  
**Classificação :** Yaoi, Lemon, Bondagem, Sex Toys e um pouco de Romance  
No final da ficterão algumas explicações e dedicatórias, peço que leiam com carinho.  
Weiss Kreuz infelizmente não me pertence, se fosse meu eu seria rica e extremamente feliz.

* * *

**Capítulo 01 –** Sobre planos e Sex Shop

Já era noite, a casa estava escura, aparentemente todos dormiam, ou não estavam lá.

Continuou andando em passos silenciosos, se esgueirando pelo corredor, precisava ser cauteloso ou seria pego, alcançou a porta, deu uma risadinha e abriu devagar, com cuidado para não fazer barulho, iria surpreender, seria rápido e silencioso, se encostou à porta fechando-a silenciosamente, quando sentiu o aço frio contra seu pescoço.

Sentiu um arrepio percorrer o corpo, fora pego, sem saída, ergueu os braços em rendição, sentiu uma mão segurar os pulsos acima de sua cabeça, seu coração se acelerou. Um arrepio o percorreu ao sentir a lamina fria entrando por dentro de sua roupa, prendeu a respiração e logo sentiu-a ser cortada com precisão. Respirou aliviado, mas novamente a sentiu entrando na parte de baixo de sua roupa e apertou os olhos. Novamente o corte foi preciso pela lateral, nem teve tempo de se sentir aliviado e foi virado contra a porta sentido a mesma lamina encostando em sua pele arrepiada, na nuca e descendo pelas costas, cortando a parte de trás da roupa com extrema precisão, a excitação percorreu seu corpo, junto com o medo. A outra lateral da parte debaixo da roupa foi cortada caindo ao chão e revelando seu corpo seminu. Sentiu um hálito morno em seu pescoço e se arrepiou ainda mais, quando sentiu uma mão passeando pelas suas costas e parando em suas nádegas, as apertando. Uma voz rouca de desejo falou em seu ouvido:

Não usa mais roupa debaixo?

Aaahhmmm.. – um gemido escapou dos lábios.

Foi virado de frente e acariciado no peito, estava realmente excitado agora, sentindo as mãos percorrerem o seu corpo e descendo até alcançar sua ereção. Abaixou os braços deixando cair o que restara da blusa.

E pelo visto, está gostando.

Sentiu uma leve mordida no lóbulo da orelha. Era o momento de agir, rapidamente pulou em seu captor, passando os braços pelo pescoço e envolvendo a cintura com as pernas e o beijou com paixão.

Foi levado até a cama e nela deitado, sentindo o peso em cima de si, sentia as mãos o acariciando o tocando em todos os lugares, o deixando ainda mais excitado e gemeu.

Aya Kun...

Deslizou as mãos pelas costas apertando e arranhando, descendo mais até encontrar as nádegas macias e durinhas.

Estava me esperando? – a pergunta saiu entre gemidos cada vez mais excitados pelos lábios que o exploravam – Já está até nu.

Sabia que viria.

Sua boca foi tomada por outro beijo, lhe tirando o fôlego, e novamente se entregou a seu amante.

Por que não usa mais roupa debaixo? – a pergunta foi feita enquanto passava um dedo pela espinha do garoto deitado de bruços e abraçado ao travesseiro, com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

Pra que? Você corta todas as minhas roupas – arrepiou-se e abraçou o travesseiro mais forte – Daqui a pouco vou andar nu.

Então venha nu – provocou, enquanto beijava as costas dele.

Muito engraçado – olhou com um bico pra ele – E se eu encontrar alguém no corredor, o que eu falo?

Com certeza você encontrará uma boa desculpa – continuou o provocando, e desceu a língua pelas costas até encontrar as nádegas macias.

Hmm – gemeu e sorriu – Acho que sim.

Bem, será difícil encontrar alguém acordado – deu um beijo estalado em uma das nádegas dele – Yohji, não estará em casa até de manhã – deu uma mordidinha de leve no local, arrancando outro gemido – E Ken joga no fim da tarde, estará dormindo profundamente - atacou o outro lado. Ou estarão juntos no quarto – pensou.

Aahmm – gemeu, adorando o que ele fazia – Tem razão, mas... – olhou pra trás com uma carinha de duvida.

Mas... – o encarou interrogativamente – O que? – começou a beijar as pernas dele.

Aya – seu corpo estava excitado novamente com as caricias e se remexeu um pouco – Por que não consigo surpreendê-lo? – mordeu os lábios.

Porque você... – deslizou a língua pelas pernas dele chegando aos pés – Sempre vem na mesma hora... – pegou o pezinho dele e beijou – E você, sempre dá uma risadinha perto da porta, quando chega.

Eu não faço isso – fez um biquinho, mas se lembrou que sempre vinha no mesmo horário e sempre ria baixinho achando que iria surpreendê-lo.

Faz sim – voltou beijando as pernas dele.

Eu ainda vou surpreendê-lo Aya – o empurrou e sentou sobre ele.

É mesmo? – apertou os mamilos arrepiados – Eu duvido – provocou novamente.

Você verá – sorriu confiante, se inclinando para beijá-lo.

O ruivo abraçou o corpo menor e o beijou longamente, depois acariciou o rosto dele o olhando serio.

Omi, quero uma coisa diferente amanhã – tivera algumas idéias depois de achar uma revista interessante do playboy sobre a mesa da sala.

Aya Kun, o que tem em mente? – o olhou desconfiado.

Isso aqui – esticou o braço e pegou uma revista sobre o criado mudo e entregou a ele na página marcada.

Aya! – o olhou espantado ao ver as imagens – Você só pode estar brincando!

Não estou – o encarou sério e pegou a revista dele a olhando – Você ficaria maravilhoso nessa roupa de couro e algemado assim.

Ah não! Nem pensar! – protestou – Isso nem roupa é, pegou e revista das mãos dele e jogou no chão – São apenas tiras de couro e não quero ser algemado – saiu de cima dele e deitou na cama de bruços colocando o travesseiro na cabeça - Sem chance!

Só uma vez, Omi – se deitou por cima dele, beijando as costas, o deixando mais excitado, precisava convencê-lo.

Hummm – se arrepiou e se remexeu – Não...

Só essa vez – beijou o pescoço, dando mordidinhas.

Aahhmm, não – cada vez protestando menos e mais excitado.

Vai, não seja mal – pediu em seu ouvido e beijou seus ombros e pescoço.

Mas... – gemeu mais, Aya quando queria uma coisa não o deixaria em paz, e também estava muito empenhado em fazê-lo mudar de idéia, teve uma idéia – Bem, er... Ta bem, mas... Com uma condição – rebolou em provocação.

Qual? – desceu as mãos pela lateral do corpo dele.

Que eu seja o dominante – falou se contorcendo todo.

Como assim dominante? - parou o que fazia e sentou na cama sério, não iria ser o passivo da relação.

Eu algemo você – sentou de frente a ele e encarando sério também – Você será meu escravo sexual.

Não gostei disso – falou o olhando torto.

Então nada feito – cruzou os braços e olhou pro lado.

Você não está querendo realmente me... – parou a frase o encarando bravo.

Aya Kun! – olhou pra ele incrédulo – Você não pensou que eu queria.. er... – não era possível que ele pensara que ele queria ser o ativo, não que a idéia nunca lhe ocorrera, mas estava satisfeito em ser possuído pelo seu fogoso e inventivo koi ruivo.

E não é isso? – perguntou ainda sério.

Não, seu tolinho – sentou no colo dele de frente o enlaçando com as pernas e braços e encostando o nariz no dele – Quero que você me deixe comandar, eu quero ser mal com você – fez uma tentativa de cara mal.

Ah! – suspirou aliviado e riu, aquele sorriso que só Omi conhecia – Mas por que quer ser o dominante? Me convença, quem sabe eu deixo. – acariciou os cabelos dele e voltou a beijá-lo nos ombros.

Porque você sempre está no comando, eu queria saber como é – se remexeu no colo dele o provocando - Pelo menos uma vez – fez uma carinha doce, mordeu os lábios.

Não sei – desceu as mãos pelas costas dele o provocando mais. – Ainda não me convenceu. – ficou pensando se haveria algum mal em deixá-lo comandar, Omi era sempre doce, sim, era um furacão sensual também, mas esse lado só Aya conhecia e muito bem.

Onegai... - olhou mais doce.

Acho que não – falou ainda pensando.

Doshite? – olhou triste pra ele.

Bem, então pensarei com carinho – não agüentava negar, quando ele falava daquele jeito e com aquela carinha triste, principalmente quando estavam sozinhos – Mas disse que vou pensar...

Obrigada, itoshi – começou a beijá-lo por todo o rosto, muito feliz.

Nossa, isso ta muito bom, mas pode ficar melhor ainda, não acha? – amava ver o sorriso em seu rosto.

E vai – seus olhos brilharam de prazer e se posicionou sobre o membro já ereto, e se deixou penetrar novamente – Aaahhmm Aya... – mais uma vez se entregou ao seu amado espadachim

Acordou com um beijo, e o abraçou, mas logo olhou assustado.

Aya eu dormi aqui de novo – sentou na cama procurando suas roupas e ficando desanimado ao ver os pedaços no chão – E como vou para o meu quarto assim?

Por mim você ficaria aqui para sempre – pegou uma blusa sua e deu para ele colocar.

E você não se importaria com o que poderiam falar? – vestiu a blusa que ficou bem comprida nele.

Eu deveria? – ele ficava adorável com aquela blusa comprida e apenas ela – Eu amo você e não me importa o que pensem sobre isso, só você importa agora.

Aya... – ficou vermelho, mas extremamente feliz ao escutar aquilo e o abraçou bem forte – Eu também te amo... Talvez eu me mude para o seu quarto – sorriu e brincou com ele – Assim eu economizo as minhas roupas.

Só por causa das roupas quer mudar pra cá? – fingiu estar bravo.

Claro – continuou a brincadeira – Olha só, eu já tenho que usar as suas.

E fica adorável nelas – o beijou novamente – Mas agora eu vou levá-lo para a escola, mocinho – colocou o dedo no nariz dele – Eu deixei você dormir demais hoje.

Mas eu posso ir de moto.

Não, eu irei te levar – estava pensando no que dissera pra Omi e na contra proposta dele.

Hai ! – concordou e correu para o seu quarto se trocar.

Omi não conseguia se concentrar muito bem nos estudos, ficava pensando em Aya e na proposta dele. Ficara assustado quando ele pedira aquilo, ainda mais que já vira imagens de pessoas realmente machucadas naquele tipo de coisa, e ainda tiveram uma missão onde as vitimas eram até mutiladas. Mas pensou melhor, Aya nunca o machucaria, então concordara, mas dessa vez queria que fosse diferente, ele dominaria o ruivo e o faria implorar por seus carinhos e toques. Lembrava-se de como tudo começara na vida deles, quando se descobriram apaixonados, Aya lhe roubara um beijo, e quando ia sair, Omi simplesmente não deixou e o beijou novamente. Mas ele não quis apressar as coisas, e quando eles finalmente tiveram sua primeira vez, ele havia preparado um quarto com velas, champanhe e morango para Omi, fora magnífico, não sabia que poderia ser tão prazeroso fazer amor com Aya, não que tivesse já feito com alguém, mas não imaginava as sensações que poderia sentir. O seu amado espadachim era incansável e também com idéias estranhas, as vezes românticos, as vezes um pervertido, riu sozinho com esse pensamento. Lembrava-se ainda de quando ele o fizera colocar um micro short que não tampava quase nada, com uma mini blusa que era larguinha e ficava caindo, ainda podia lembrar do brilho no olhar de Aya quando o vira naquele traje, ainda tivera a vez que ele o fizera ficar com a roupa de aeromoça de uma missão, a vez do chocolate, Aya tinha umas manias estranhas, mas nunca lhe machucava. Só se preocupou realmente quando descobrira que Omi era um Takatori, Aya se manteve distante e voltara a ser frio como antes, tudo só ficou bem quando ele lhe dissera que sempre seria Omi Tsukiyono, naquela noite ele cuidara de seus ferimentos devido a surra que levara de seu irmão e passaram a noite só abraçados, dormindo juntinhos, aí tudo voltara como antes e até melhorara. Pensando nisso, ele aceitara a proposta de Aya, mesmo impondo a condição de ser o dominante, mas se ele não quisesse tudo bem, Omi sabia que o seu adorado ruivo não lhe decepcionaria. Ficou pesando nisso a aula toda.

A manhã na floricultura parecia se arrastar para uma determinada pessoa. Estava pensando no que Omi lhe dissera, quando fizera a proposta, estava pensando em como seu koi ficaria lindo naquelas roupas, e melhor ainda amarrado ou algemado, imaginava ele o torturando com caricias e adorando escutar ele lhe implorando para possuí-lo logo, mas não esperava aquela contra proposta. Dissera que ia pensar, já havia pensado e concordaria com Omi, afinal ele sempre fazia tudo que ele lhe pedia, realizava suas fantasias e fetiches, então não custava deixar, afinal o que seu doce loirinho poderia fazer de mal?

Olhou novamente para o relógio e já era quase hora de ir buscá-lo. Pegou as chaves do carro e saiu.

Yohji e Ken viram o ruivo a manhã toda com o humor pior que o normal, até deram graças a deus que ele saíra.

- Ei Ken. – chamou o playboy – Voce viu a minha revista por aí?

- Que revista, Yohji? – olhou sem entender.

- Aquela que te mostrei outro dia, quando fizemos aquela brincadeirinha – sorriu se lembrando.

Ken corou violentamente – Yohji! Para com isso!

- Ah Ken, vai me dizer que não gostou? – abraçou o jogador por trás.

- Foi diferente – respondeu sem graça.

O moreninho se perdeu em lembranças daquela noite...

Ele havia saído do banho, com uma toalha na cintura apenas, encontrando o quarto no escuro, foi em direção ao interruptor de luz para acendê-lo, quando teve sua trajetória interrompida por um metal frio em seu pulso.

- Você está preso. – uma voz sensual disse em seu ouvido, fazendo seu corpo se arrepiar.

- Mas eu na fiz nada – ele argumentou, entrando na brincadeira.

- Fez sim. – o dono da voz sussurrou no seu ouvido encostando em seu corpo, o prendendo na parede.

- Mas posso saber qual crime cometi? – se remexeu o provocando.

- Deixa eu ver – fingiu pensar um pouco – Bem vamos enumerar.

1 – Me provocar na Koneko

2 – Ser muito gostoso

3 – Deixar aquelas garotas ficarem babando por você, sabendo que você me pertence – terminou a frase mordendo a orelha dele e a sugando em seguida - e agora por isso tudo vai receber um belo castigo por isso.

- Mas Yohji , não é culpa minha, eu não fiz nad...

- Shhhhhiiii - colocou um dedo nos lábios do moreno o calando – Você reclama demais e na hora errada, então terá que ser calado... –e unindo seu ato às palavras, encostou seus lábios no dele, o beijando profundamente, enquanto retirava algo de seu próprio bolso, sem que ele percebesse.

- Hum Yohji – o moreno ficou relaxado com o beijo, que se quer percebeu que ele trazia algo na mão levando em sua boca, e por estar preso nem pode reagir – mas... humm... hummm - Ken teve sua boca amordaçada.

- Agora sim – o detetive deu um sorriso pervertido ao encarar seu amante algemado e amordaçado, fizera bem ao comprar aquela mordaça com uma bola no centro, assim não teria como ele reclamar. – Mas vamos ao seu castigo.

Foi empurrando um Ken muito irritado em direção ao centro do quarto, onde havia uma espécie de mesa mais estreita onde cabia apenas uma pessoa, e com cinco argolas presas que saiam correntes delas, com algemas encapadas no final delas.

- Agora vamos à mesa do castigo e... – fez uma pausa olhando pra um Ken apenas de toalha, algemado, amordaçado e olhando entre irritação e indagação – prazeres... – deu um sorriso bem safado e puxou a toalha o despindo – WOW, eu sempre me sinto excitado assim quando o vejo nu Kenken – acariciou o membro já ereto do moreno enquanto esfregava o seu, preso ainda nas roupas, no corpo do moreno.

Ken não sabia qual a sensação mais forte, a excitação em seu corpo, a dúvida ou a raiva por estar preso e amordaçado, e fugir dali estava fora de questão, como iria explicar estar nu, com aquela mordaça e algemas sem ficar totalmente embaraçado?

Mas a questão era onde Yohji arrumara aquela mesa e como ele trouxera sem ele ver?

Foi colocado na mesa e preso, e soube que Yohji não estava brincando. Mas apesar de tudo, o louro o levara a alcançar níveis de prazeres incríveis, tudo bem que ficara um tanto dolorido no dia seguinte, mas valera cada segundo.

Talvez devessem repetir a dose, mas dessa vez ele mostraria umas coisinhas ao playboy também.

- Ken eu to falando com você. – Yohji balançou o moreninho, interrompendo as lembranças e o deixando corado.

- Hã, o que foi?

- Eu falava da revista.

– Mas não vi a revista, do jeito que você é, deve ter largado ela jogada por aí, se Aya achou foi pro lixo com certeza. - falou, se virando e disfarçando o rubor ainda presente.

- Ele não se atreveria – falou indignado, mas pensou um pouco e suspirou desanimado – Sim, ele faria isso com certeza – continuou abraçado com o moreno e falou no ouvido dele – Quer repetir?

- Sem chance, Yohji – respondeu um enfezado Ken se soltando do abraço do playboy –Não pense que você vai fazer aquilo de novo.

- Que estress – o abraçou de novo beijando seu pescoço – Eu deixo você me algemar dessa vez – sussurrou no ouvido dele dano uma mordidinha no lóbulo da orelha.

- Ah Yohji – sabia que no fim concordaria com ele de novo, afinal ele adoraria algemar o louro, aí sim, seria sua vez de brincar também.

Na frente da escola um porsche branco estava parado esperando um determinado aluno, seu condutor já estava impaciente.

- Omi, anda logo, já passou da hora – reclamava um impaciente ruivo, quando avistou alguns alunos saindo e seu anjo entre eles, ficou com ciúmes ao ver algumas garotas e garotos o rodeando, não conseguia evitar.

- Gomem, Aya Kun – falou assim que entrou no carro – o professor segurou a gente um pouco mais hoje – e sorriu para ele.

- Tudo bem, vamos embora – ligou o carro e foi indo, mas em outra direção.

-Aya Kun? Onde estamos indo? – perguntou ao notar que não era o caminho da floricultura.

Não respondeu nada, continuou a dirigir, estava quase chegando no local onde iriam parar primeiro.

- Aya Kun, estou falando com você – Omi tornou a falar ainda curioso.

Aya parou o carro em frente a uma loja nada convencional e virou para seu koi – Pronto chegamos – disse saindo do carro e o olhando sentado ainda – Venha – falou mais serio.

- Aya Kun, você está brincando, não é? – Omi olhou incrédulo pra ele, que o encarou de volta sem mudar sua expressão – Está bem, vamos – suspirou e desceu do carro, seguindo o ruivo até a loja.

Foram logo atendidos por um jovem que trabalhava lá que foi muito prestativo por sinal os levando para uma outra seção, depois de Aya dizer o que queria.

Omi olhava as coisas da loja muito constrangido e ficando muito envergonhado, mas a situação piorou quando chegou na seção indicada, onde foi deixado a sós com Aya pelo atendente.

- Eu não acredito nisso – falou extremamente vermelho ao encarar os objetos de lá.

- Escolha o que mais gosta e o que quer usar – o espadachim falou bem ao seu ouvido o fazendo se arrepiar.

- O que mais gosto? Aya Kun, eu nunca pensei em usar nada disso – disse mais baixo.

- Fica tão sexy todo vermelho assim – o provocou – Então eu irei escolher pra você – pegou um shortinho de couro que era amarrado dos lados apenas e mostrou a ele – ficara perfeito em você.

-...

- E com isso também – mostrou um colete feito todo de argolas de metal para ele - e não vamos esquecer isso aqui – mostrou um par de botas com canos bem longos que iam acima do joelho.

- E você? Vai vestir o que? – perguntou ainda não acreditando naquilo.

-Quer escolher?- provocou novamente.

-Tudo bem – pegou uma calça de couro que deixava as nádegas de fora e mostrou a ele.

- Omi eu falei serio.

-Eu também, se você escolheu o meu, você vai usar essa calça – entregou a ele – E não esqueça as algemas e também quero um chicote – cruzou os braços o olhando torto.

Aya deu um suspiro, bem ele quem inventara, agora iria até o fim, pegou as roupas um par de algemas de velcro e um chicote fino e comprido. Passando por outra seção Aya parou e pegou mais alguns itens, um cordão tailandês, uma corda e um pequeno vibrador com controle, enquanto isso um distraído Omi, apreciava uma espécie de palmatória, só que maior e mais larga, alguns óleos de massagens e também alguns lubrificantes de vários sabores, que ele vira Aya levando, essa noite e outra prometiam, ante a quantidade de coisas que o ruivo comprara.

Omi resolveu sair da loja e estava encostado no carro, esperando as compras do espadachim terminarem. Quando ele finalmente saiu com várias sacolas ele só o encarou dizendo – Aya Kun, nem vou perguntar o que mais tem aí nessas sacolas, fora o que vi você pegando.

- Logo mais você descobrira, meu anjo – colocou as sacolas no banco de trás e foram embora para casa.

Apenas parou e comprou algo para comerem, era seu dia de cozinhar e como estivera ansioso esperando a hora de buscar e comprar as coisas nem lembrara disso.

- Pensei que queria matar a gente de fome hoje – reclamou um bravo Yohji, pegando as sacolas de comida da mão do ruivo.

- Por que não foi cozinhar então – lançou seu olhar mortal pro playboy – Ou estava ocupado demais com as mãos em Ken?

O jogador ficou de olhos arregalados deixando cair uma das sacolas e se virando com o rosto corado – Como você sabe?

- Eu vi um passarinho entrando pela sua janela outra noite – disse calmamente.

- Yohji, eu te avisei pra não ficar pulando minha janela, alguém ainda ia acabar vendo, olha só isso, agora todos sabem – um Ken muito irritado gritava com o amante, não percebendo que o ruivo quase sorria diante da cena.

- Mas Kenken... – tentava argumentar o loiro.

- Não tem "mas" coisa nenhuma e fique sabendo que você não vai mais entrar no meu quarto – e ia caminhando para dentro da casa.

- Tá feliz agora ? – um Yohji muito irritado, perguntou para Aya.

- Quem sabe agora você assume que está com ele de uma vez por todas e para de galinhar na floricultura – respondeu calmamente o ruivo.

- Eu não entendo você – levantou as mãos exasperado.

- Yohji kun, acho melhor ir atrás dele logo – Omi completou.

O loiro viu que era a saída e correu atrás do jogador pela casa que subia ainda reclamando.

- Aya kun, por que fez isso? – grandes olhos azuis o encararam meio triste.

- Assim eles finalmente se assumem e Yohji para de ficar paquerando na frente do Ken e quem sabe trabalha mais – puxou o seu anjo o abraçando e beijando seu pescoço – E também pára de me provocar toda hora.

- E eu pensando que você queria ajudar os dois – olhou divertido para seu amante, sabendo que na verdade fora isso, o lado Ran dele, andava aparecendo mais vezes, mesmo que ele não quisesse assumir isso.

Enquanto isso na casa um playboy corria atrás de um jogador nervoso que já pegara as chaves da moto e ia saindo.

- Kenken, me escuta – ia tentando mais uma vez falar com ele – eu nem fazia id...

- É esse o problema eu peço e você não me escuta e Aya falando daquela maneira me deix... -

foi puxado e calado com um beijo apaixonado, ficando mole nos braços do loiro.

- Hum interessante – falou interrompendo o beijo, mas sem soltá-lo – descobri como fazer você me escutar.

Ken tentou se soltar, mas não conseguiu.

- Agora que eles já sabem não precisamos mais esconder – beijou o nariz dele – agora eu vou entrar no seu quarto pela porta – deu um sorrisinho safado – mas se quiser às vezes eu pulo a janela pra matar a saudade.

- Ah Yohji, porque sempre acabo concordando e fazendo tudo como você quer – sorriu para ele, concordando mais uma vez com o amante o beijando de novo.

O resto da tarde passou rápido, só ocorrendo mais uma pequena discussão entre Aya e Yohji, agora envolvendo a curiosidade do playboy em relação as sacolas que Aya trouxera com as marmitas, mas nada que Omi e Ken não pudessem separar.

Chegou a noite, Omi já estava no quarto de Aya, estava meio nervoso e ansioso, não sabia bem como reagir e nem o que fazer, pesquisara um pouco na net, mas na prática era outra coisa. Olhou a roupa na cama, sentiu as bochechas queimarem, passou a mão sobre o short de couro, era tão macio, se levantou e começou a se despir, pegou o short e colocou amarrou as laterais e em seguida vestiu o colete, o metal gelado causou arrepios em seu corpo, mas não encontrou as botas, será que deixara no quatro? Resolveu ir em seu quarto procurar, quando ia abrir a porta, Aya entrou.

- Maravilhoso – foi o que conseguiu articular com um brilho nos olhos, Omi estava magnífico.

- Aya, er, - foi calado com um beijo apaixonado, ao qual correspondeu com a mesma intensidade.

Partiu o beijo e perguntou no ouvido de Omi – Onde você pensa que vai ? – foi empurrando ele para a cama.

- Aya eu não estou achando as botas – falou entre os beijos que ganhava.

- Acho que está bom assim – continuou mordiscando o pescoço dele.

- Mas... – foi calado por outro beijo enquanto era deitado na cama, aquilo estava muito bom, mas eles tinham combinado que ele dominaria, parou o beijo – Aya, você me prometeu – encarou o ruivo sério.

- Hmm – resmungou e parou de beijar o pescoço dele – Ta bom – deu um suspiro resignado, já estava duro só de vê-lo daquele jeito e trocar alguns beijos – Espere aqui já volto.

Foi ao guarda-roupa e pegou uma sacola com a sua roupa e entregou outra pra Omi, se dirigiu ao banheiro e foi se trocar.

Omi abriu a sacola e foi tirando as algemas de velcro, o chicote que pedira e largou a sacola no chão, não queria usar a corda, pelo menos não agora, ficou pensando no que fazer como dominante, tivera algumas idéias, deu um sorriso e foi ao seu quarto pegar as botas, calçou-as e voltou ao quarto de Aya.

Depois de se despir, Aya colocou a calça, fez uma careta ao sentir suas nádegas despidas e como aquele suporte na frente o incomodava, já que estava totalmente excitado, mas fora Omi quem escolhera, deu um meio sorriso e foi saindo.

- Então? O que meu Bombay pretende fazer comigo essa noite? – perguntou encostando-se ao batente e cruzando os braços sobre o peito nu.

Omi se virou e viu o ruivo só com a calça justa negra e aquele suporte na frente que mal disfarçava a ereção de seu amante, mordeu os lábios com um sorriso satisfeito, sabia que as nádegas estavam de fora e queria ver, ele estava lindo.

- Hmm deixe eu ver - chamou com o chicote na mão – me mostra a parte de trás – aquilo poderia até ser divertido.

O espadachim caminhou até a frente dele e ficou o encarando.

- Eu disse pra me mostrar – Omi falou mais sério e deu uma leve batida com o chicote nas coxas do ruivo.

Aya apenas se virou obedecendo ao loirinho, ficando de costas e mostrando o seu traseiro exposto. Sentiu a mão macia acariciando cada lado, apalpando e depois sentiu alguns tapas, mas não fortes, com isso não pode reprimir um gemido de prazer, aquilo até que era bom.

- Isso é para aprender a não me desobedecer – disse Omi – agora deite-se aqui na cama de bruços, você será mais castigado, e não reclame que sei que está gostando – aquele jogo estava ficando legal.

O ruivo se deitou na cama com um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto, queria ver até onde Omi iria com aquilo, mas não podia negar que estava bem excitado com o joguinho.

O loirinho rodeou a cama algumas vezes só observando o seu amante deitado lá com aquelas nádegas branquinha de fora, mordeu o dedo e deu um sorrisinho, pegou o chicote e foi passando de leve nas costas dele, percebendo que ele se arrepiava com o contado, e continuou descendo, então deu uma leve pancada na nádega dele.

O ruivo se remexeu contraindo as nádegas, aquilo era diferente, mas era de uma certa forma prazeroso.

Omi deu outra risadinha baixa e deu mais algumas chicotadas nas nádegas de Aya, até ficarem vermelhas, e logo em seguida desceu os lábios e começou alternar lambidas e beijos, percebendo os leves gemidos que conseguira arrancar. Sentia o próprio membro bem duro só com isso.

- Agora deite de frente pra mim – ficou em pé e pegou as algemas – Vamos começar a diversão.

Aya deu um discreto sorriso ao se virar e deparar com Omi tão excitado quanto ele, mas queria ver o que mais ele iria fazer. Levantou-se e trouxe o corpo de Omi para perto de si tomando os lábios pequenos entre os seus, o beijando com voluptuosidade enquanto suas mãos deslizaram pelas costas do pequeno e agarraram a bunda com vontade. Omi apartou o beijo e se afastou ligeiramente, ele tinha o olhar doce e ao mesmo tempo cheio de desejo e sua voz soou ligeiramente rouca.

- Isso, bom garoto, mas eu não disse que poderia sair da cama.

- Eu sinto muito, meu senhor, devo voltar a me deitar?

Aya tinha o olhar debochado e Omi tinha a ligeira sensação de o ruivo não pretendia obedece-lo. Omi não prendia prender Aya com as cordas, pois achou que talvez elas pudessem machucar o ruivo e como era a primeira vez que Aya dava a ele a oportunidade comandar a situação acreditou que as algemas de velcro seriam suficientes, no entanto olhando agora para o ruivo que tinha os braços cruzados em frente ao corpo sabia que deveria fazer uso delas.

O ruivo estava curioso para saber o que o lourinho pretendia fazer com ele. A idéia de deixá-lo comandar a situação não o agradava, mas ele havia prometido que ele teria a chance de fazê-lo e não poderia voltar atrás.

Omi estava ainda tentando se decidir o que fazer com Aya, ele tinha que aproveitar a oportunidade que o ruivo havia lhe dado, não era sempre que podia conduzir a situação, a verdade era que seu koi nunca o deixava comandar nada, e agora ele pretendia aproveitar a chance. Pegou novamente o chicote que ele havia deixado cair quando fora beijado e levou a outra mão a boca mordendo o dedo médio pensando por onde começar.

Aya sentiu seu membro endurecer mais devido à visão do pequeno tão sedutor pensando no que faria com ele.

O rosto de Omi se iluminou ele tivera uma idéia do que ele poderia fazer com Aya, seu olhar se tornou malicioso e ele passou a ponta de sua língua pela unha prendendo a atenção do ruivo que sentiu seu membro se empurrar contra o tecido. O lourinho se agachou procurando algo dentro da sacola, talvez não fosse tão ruim assim, olhando o ruivo que continuava em pé, o imaginou deitado com os pulsos presos no alto da cabeça a sua mercê. Sim, ele precisaria de algo forte para mantê-lo preso na cama e ruivo não era tão fraco a ponto de se ferir com o que tinha em mente. Omi encontrou algo que certamente manteria seu koi preso na cama, ele as levantou com dois dedos para que ele pudesse ver enquanto sorria maliciosamente para ele. Aya olhou surpreso sabia que Omi imaginaria que ele não ficaria preso muito tempo apenas com aquelas algemas, mas o que o pequeno pretendia fazer ainda era um mistério para ele.

O que pretende fazer Omi?

Você verá Aya. Logo..logo.

A forma como Omi pronunciou as palavras pausadamente, prometendo a ele o paraíso fez com que ele ficasse um pouco nervoso, ainda mais quando viu o pequeno caminhando em sua direção segurando as cordas. O arqueiro pousou a mão no peito do espadachim o empurrando para a cama, que caiu sobre os lençóis macios, Omi rastejou por sobre o corpo maior levando uma das mãos do ruivo para a cabeceira e a prendendo com uma das cordas enquanto mordia-lhe o queixo e tomava os lábios em um beijo suave, a outra mão do ruivo teve o mesmo destino da primeira. Omi beijou-lhe mais ardentemente, mordendo-lhe o lábio inferior e sugando-o, enquanto se movia suavemente sobre seus quadris, ele pode sentir o membro de Aya enrijecido e sentiu seu corpo arder e uma vontade louca de ter aquele membro grosso e longo dentro de seu corpo.

Omi desceu da cama e começou a passar o chicote sobre o próprio corpo, jogando a cabeça para trás, ele deslizou o chicote pelo pescoço procurando manter seu olhar preso ao de Aya. O ruivo nunca imaginou que o pequeno pudesse ser tão erótico, Aya fechou os olhos por um momento tentando se acalmar, mas abriu os olhos novamente ao sentir uma chicotada em sua perna. Omi viu quando Aya fechou os olhos, mas ele não queria que ele desviasse seu olhar, ele tinha que continuar a olhá-lo, ele não dissera que Aya podia fechar os olhos então ele merecia ser punido.

A perna de Aya ficou vermelha e ardida com a chicotada, não que Omi o tivesse machucado, mas ele ficou surpreso ao sentir o chicote tocar com força sua perna, ele viu Omi balançar a cabeça em desacordo e sua voz sair baixa e levemente rouca.

Eu não disse que você podia fechar os olhos Aya. Eu terei de puni-lo mais severamente se fizer algo sem minha permissão.

E o que você vai fazer, Omi?

Você não vai querer descobrir.

E se eu quiser?

Eu terei prazer em mostrar.

Omi inclinou-se sobre a perna de Aya e lambeu o local da pancada por cima do couro, fazendo o ruivo ofegar. Isso estava se tornando interessante. O lourinho sorriu e pegou um flog de couro leve e passou suavemente sobre o membro de Aya ainda preso dentro das calças. O olhar do espadachim se escureceu, o que Omi estava pretendendo? Antes que tivesse tempo de indagar ao pequeno, sentiu um tapa leve em seu membro. Omi havia usado o flog para bater em seu membro, enviando pequenas descargas por ele. O estimulo fez com que Aya erguesse o corpo levemente da cama. O arqueiro sorriu e sentou-se entre as pernas abertas de Aya, fazendo movimentos rápidos e circulares por cima do tecido criando um atrito suave e constante sobre o membro preso.

Aquilo estava enlouquecendo-o sentir seu membro ser estimulado dessa forma, por Omi, o estava levando a loucura. Omi abandonou o flog e começou a massagear as pernas longas de Aya com as mãos suavemente, distribuindo pequenos beliscões nas coxas. Depois subiu sobre os quadris do ruivo fazendo movimentos pélvicos contra o membro endurecido de seu koi. Algumas vezes devagar outras nem tanto, Aya começou acompanhar os movimentos do lourinho sobre seu membro, ele queria se enterrar no meio das pernas de Omi e possui-lo até ouvi-lo gritar seu nome. Enquanto Omi o torturava deliberadamente, não dando a ele o alivio que ansiava. Aya procurou se soltar das cordas que estava preso. Omi debruçou-se sobre a cama para pegar o pote que havia colocado no chão. Quando voltou a posição sentiu os braços de Aya o prendendo e o girando sobre si e o imprensando de bruços contra o colchão. Sentiu ele o prendendo na cabeceira.

Aya, não! Você prometeu.

Sinto muito, Omi, mas não consegui resistir.

Inclinando-se sobre o corpo menor Aya sussurrou no ouvido de Omi enquanto mordia sua orelha.

Desculpe-me, pequeno, mas eu preciso me enterrar em você.

Aya...

Mas antes eu pretendo fazer uma coisa.

Omi arrepiou-se ao sentir Aya falar em seu ouvido, a voz rouca denunciando o desejo. Sim, ele também queria sentir o membro de Aya o preenchendo, ele também ansiava por isso, sentir o corpo de Aya junto ao seu o fazia sentir-se completo. Aya era forte, belo e sério, no entanto cada vez que seus olhares se encontravam Omi podia ver o carinho e o amor que o ruivo sentia por ele através da íris violeta. Aya passou suas mãos fortes sobre as pernas de Omi as separando gentilmente. Ele pegou o pote que o lourinho havia deixado em baixo da cama, ele mergulhou dois de seus dedos na substancia dourada e espessa. Ele levou a substancia aos lábios de Omi que passou a língua pelos dedos do ruivo. Aya enfiava os dedos dentro dos lábios pequenos que lambiam toda a extensão dos dedos longos, seu olhar era de puro desejo, o membro de Aya doía terrivelmente preso nas roupas que vestia, a sensação de seus dedos dentro da boca quente e úmida de seu amante o estava excitando ainda mais. Então retirou seus dedos da boca do pequeno os substituindo por seus lábios em um beijo repleto de necessidade, quando se afastaram Aya olhou para Omi que tinha os lábios vermelhos.

Acho que tenho outros planos para isso.

Omi olhou de lado para ver sobre o que o ruivo falava, ele viu o pote de mel nas mãos de Aya, o espadachim saiu da cama e pegou algo dentro da sacola da loja em que eles haviam ido, ele viu quando o ele retirou um objeto com cinco bolinhas de tamanhos diferentes presas em seqüência com uma distancia de milímetros entre uma e outra. Aya sorriu e mergulhou o objeto dentro do pote cobrindo-o com mel. Aya suspendeu o objeto pela argola no final das bolinhas e se inclinou sussurrando no ouvido de Omi que ofegou ao sentir a respiração quente em sua nuca.

Sabe o que eu vou fazer com isso, Omi?

Não.

Aya sussurrou no ouvido do garoto que corou violentamente ao ouvir o que Aya faria com ele e o estranho objeto que não conhecia.

Mas antes acho que preciso livrar você de certas peças.

Aya deslizou suas mãos grandes pela pele do amante, colocando o peso do seu corpo por trás do movimento, suas mãos se detiveram ao lado dos quadris de Omi. O espadachim levou os lábios até os cadarços que prendiam o short do arqueiro, desamarrando-os com os dentes, o pequeno sentiu um pouco de frio nos glúteos, mas isso logo foi esquecido quando ele sentiu os lábios de Aya em seu traseiro, mordendo a carne macia e clara de suas nádegas. Ter o corpo de Omi assim a sua frente o estava levando a loucura o pequeno era tão belo, seu cheiro se encontrava impregnado a sua carne, Omi era para si como uma droga ao qual se encontrava viciado. Ele precisava tocar aquele corpo, senti-lo tremendo e ofegando abaixo de si a todo instante e cada vez sua necessidade pelo pequeno crescia de uma forma que ele não conseguia explicar.

Omi sentia seu membro inchado, ele precisava... necessitava de alivio, as mãos de Aya... os lábios dele em seu corpo, ele sentiu que o ruivo se posicionou atrás de si, ele não podia ver o que Aya estava fazendo, mas sentia em cada fibra de seu ser aquelas mãos e o prazer que elas provocavam.

Omi, quero que você dobre suas pernas, mas mantenha-as abertas.

Omi sacudiu a cabeça e ergueu um pouco o corpo ajudado por Aya trazendo suas pernas mais para cima e as dobrando, ficando de joelhos sobre a cama, mas com o tronco encostado contra o colchão. Aya se colocou entre as pernas de Omi usando as próprias pernas para manter as de Omi abertas, ele sentou-se colocando seus joelhos por baixo das pernas do pequeno dando uma pequena elevação à parte de trás do corpo de Omi, o expondo dessa forma a seus olhos ávidos. Ele podia ver a entrada clara, apenas aguardando ser preenchida por ele. Aya se inclinou e lambeu a entrada de Omi a sugando e estimulando com seus lábios, ele sentiu o garoto gemer em resposta e abrir ainda mais as pernas.

Omi jamais pensou que sentiria tamanho prazer, a boca de Aya estava sugando sua entrada, a língua deslizava por entre suas pernas alcançando seus testículos. Sua respiração começava a se tornar mais pesada e seus gemidos se tornaram mais constantes, mas ouvir a voz de Omi carregada pelo desejo implorando-o para ser possuído o estimulou de tal forma que Aya pensou que gozaria antes que estivesse enterrado dentro de Omi.

Deus... Aya, por favor...me possua...eu não...não..aaahhhhh...posso...esperar mais.

Ainda não, Omi.

Mas...

Shhhhh logo.

Aya continuou a torturar Omi com sua boca, ele pegou o pote com o mel e levantou o objeto que tinha deixado dentro dele, suspendeu-o sobre o corpo de Omi deixando que um filete de mel caísse entre as duas porções generosas de carne que escondiam a intimidade onde seu membro pretendia se enterrar em breve. O mel caiu deslizando pelo meio das nádegas de Omi até encontrar a entrada que aos olhos de Aya era o portal para o paraíso, ele espalhou o mel com os dedos deixando que suas mãos corressem até o membro de Omi que começava a gotejar. Ele esfregou a ponta dos dedos na ereção de Omi que gemeu alto arqueando a parte superior do tronco.

Omi sabia que faltava muito pouco para alcançar o gozo. Aya era um amante habilidoso, sabia exatamente o que fazer para levá-lo ao êxtase. As posições haviam se invertido deveria ser ele a dominar a situação, mas habilmente Aya invertera os papeis e agora ele estava a mercê do ruivo, não que se importasse, mas pelo menos uma vez ele gostaria de surpreender Aya, mas antes que pudesse pensar em algo mais, sentiu algo ser pressionado contra sua entrada. O canal cedeu ao objeto sem oferecer muita resistência.

O objeto deslizou para frente e para trás se insinuando vagarosamente dentro de Omi, logo a primeira bolinha ganhou mais profundidade dando lugar a segunda que seguiu os mesmos movimentos que a primeira, sendo que agora Aya seguia os movimentos das bolinhas com sua mão direita no membro do pequeno. Uma terceira bolinha ganhou lugar dentro do canal quente e apertado sendo os seus movimentos já não era tão vagarosos, eles possuíam mais vigor e mais necessidade assim como a mão direita de Aya, que tinha apenas um propósito levar Omi ao auge de seu sofrimento, ela subia e descia com ímpeto no membro de Omi acompanhando a respiração dele que já se encontrava descompassada.

Omi procurou acompanhar os movimentos de Aya mexendo os quadris, ele desejava se virar e fazer com que Aya o possuísse logo, mas suas mãos estavam presas e ele nada podia fazer para se livrar delas. Ele sentiu que uma quarta bolinha entrou dentro de si e agora os movimentos eram rápidos e precisos elas saiam e entravam dentro de si com vontade até que a primeira delas tocou em um ponto dentro de si, um ponto que o fez gritar e aprofundar o objeto dentro de seu corpo.

Ayaaaaa...

O ruivo sorriu ao ver o pequeno gritar se nome ao ser tocado tão intimamente, a pele banhada por uma fina camada de suor e um tom um tanto avermelhado denunciado-lhe a excitação. O rosto de Aya também estava suado, seu excitamento era igual ou até maior do que o de Omi, o pequeno estava a ponto de gozar em sua mão, mas Aya não pretendia deixar que isso acontecesse. Ele simplesmente apertou a ponta do membro de Omi o impedindo de gozar e deixando que a ultima bolinha adentrasse o canal de Omi. O loiro começou a balançar sua cabeça enterrada no travesseiro de um lado para o outro.

Aya...onegai...me deixa...me deixa...gozar.

Não sem mim.

Então... aaahhhhhhh...Deus Ayaaa...

Aya não deixou de estimular o pequeno por um minuto, mas ele também precisava de alivio e sabia que não duraria muito ouvindo Omi gemer e gritar daquela forma implorando que fosse possuído por ele. Ele retirou sua mão de Omi e as bolinhas tailandesas dentro do canal do pequeno, livrando-se com pressa e alegria das calças. Omi sentiu-se vazio quando as mãos de Aya deixaram seu membro, ele precisava de alivio e começou a esfregar o corpo contra o lençol macio criando uma fricção agradável, mas Aya novamente se posicionou atrás de Omi ocupando a mesma posição de antes impedindo que Omi continuasse a tentar alcançar o gozo sozinho.

Omi sentiu o membro grosso de Aya se posicionado em sua entrada e tremeu em antecipação, cada vez que o ruivo o penetrava Omi sentia-se completo, seu passado não era capaz de assombrá-lo quando eles estavam juntos. O ruivo posicionou-se na entrada do lourinho e pressionou seu membro começando a penetra-lo. As paredes cederam dando lugar ao membro que se empurrava com cuidado pelo canal, Aya não queria machucá-lo, mesmo já o tendo preparado Omi ainda continuava apertado e ele precisava de todo o seu autocontrole para não se aprofundar de uma única vez naquele refugio quente e apertado. Mas seu autocontrole morreu ao ouvir as palavras de Omi sussurradas de forma tão sexy.

Aya...eu preciso...de...de você dentro de ...dentro mim.

Eu não quero machucá-lo Omi...

Onegai...

Aya em uma única investida penetrou o corpo de Omi fazendo gritar o nome do ruivo.

AYA.

Aya não aguardou que Omi se acostumasse com o seu membro ele começou a investir dentro do corpo de Omi, segurando a cintura do pequeno com suas mãos. As arremetidas se tornaram mais fortes e mais profundas. Aya se debruçou sobre Omi mudando o ângulo e a profundidade da penetração, fazendo Omi gemer e segurar a barra da cama como se sua vida e sanidade dependessem disso.

Aya esticou uma das mãos e soltou o pulso direito de Omi, tendo suas mão livre Omi começou a soltar seu pulso esquerdo sendo ajudado pelo ruivo que ainda o estocava por trás. Assim que estava livre Aya segurou a cintura de Omi o erguendo e o fazendo sentar-se sobre seu membro que o penetrava mais profundamente agora. Omi desejou fazer Aya pagar pelo que havia feito e contraiu seu ânus fechando as paredes em torno do membro do ruivo o fazendo gemer.

Omi.

O pequeno sorriu, mas seu sorriso morreu ao ter sua cabeça puxada para trás pelos cabelos e sua boca reivindicada pelos lábios de Aya. Ele apartou os lábios permitindo que sua boca fosse invadida pela língua quente e grossa do ruivo. Suas línguas se enroscaram e Omi levou suas mãos para trás do pescoço do ruivo. Aya segurou a cintura estreita de Omi e começou novamente a estocar o seu corpo. Omi deixou os lábios de Aya ele precisava de ar, descansando sua cabeça no ombro do ruivo, ele gemia suavemente próximo ao ouvido de Aya que observava a face do pequeno transformada pelo prazer. Os lábios entreabertos a procura de ar, as palavras inteligíveis, as mãos pequenas e habilidosas agarradas com força a seus cabelos.

Cada vez mais ele sentia o gozo se aproximando, mas não queria estar sozinho nessa jornada. Aya tomou o membro negligenciado de Omi e começou a masturbá-lo de acordo com as estocadas. Omi tremeu ao sentir seu membro ser envolvido pela mão quente de Aya, o que a mão do ruivo estava fazendo com seu membro tirou-lhe a razão e então arqueou o corpo para frente e se deixou cair sobre a cama derramando sua semente nas mãos do ruivo que sentiu novamente as paredes se fecharem ao redor de si no momento em que seu amante alcançou o gozo. Isso fez com que Aya também chegasse ao prazer liberando sua semente dentro de Omi. Enquanto seu sêmen não parou Aya continuou a estocar o pequeno até que sem forças caiu por cima dele. Havia sido esplêndido, como em todas as vezes que faziam amor.

Aya deixou o corpo do pequeno que havia adormecido, ele estendeu o corpo dele sobre a cama e se acomodou ao seu lado, acariciando a bela face adormecida. Ele o amava como nunca havia amado antes, Omi preenchia cada recanto de seu ser trazendo luz, alegria e compreensão. Sabia que tinham personalidades muito diferentes, no entanto eles se completavam perfeitamente como se tivessem nascido um para o outro. Pensando dessa forma foi que Aya se rendeu ao sono, admirando a beleza e inocência de seu pequeno amante.

Omi acordou pela manhã com uma sensação agradável, se lembrando da noite anterior seu corpo tremeu ligeiramente, ele havia apagado completamente depois, um rubor tingiu o seu rosto ao lembrar das coisas que haviam feito e de como Aya havia sido perfeito ao possuí-lo, no entanto seus olhos tinham uma nota de tristeza. Ele olhou para o ruivo adormecido, o rosto sereno, forte e belo como somente Aya poderia ser aos seus olhos. Aya era seu mundo e o único motivo de sua alegria depois que tudo desmoronou ao descobrir quem era seu pai, ele apenas desejava fazer Aya feliz da mesma forma que o ruivo o fazia, mas ele não havia conseguido executar os seus planos ontem a noite, novamente Aya havia comandado a situação. Ele queria tanto surpreender o ruivo, queria tanto levar seu plano adiante, mas ele precisava de mais informações, talvez se ele se preparasse melhor, conseguisse seu intento.

Alguns dias depois...

Omi tinha coletado diversas informações, pesquisou na rede e descobriu tudo o que seria necessário saber para colocar seu plano em pratica, estava tudo pronto hoje seria o dia em que ele surpreenderia Aya. Ele havia comprado tudo necessário, felizmente o destino o havia ajudado enviando Ken e Yohji em uma missão e não retornariam tão cedo, assim eles tinham a casa para eles.

Aya sentia que Omi andava estranho desde daquela noite, o pequeno andava reservado e cada vez que ele perguntava o que estava acontecendo Omi desconversava dizendo que estava preparando um trabalho para a escola. Ele não acreditou, ainda assim aceitou a história, no entanto Aya tinha planos para essa noite os outros dois membros do grupo estavam em uma missão então a casa seria completamente deles. Um sorriso surgiu no rosto sempre sério do ruivo, ele tinha coisas muito interessantes para fazer com Omi, interessantes e deliciosas em sua opinião.

Já eram quase 16:00 horas, Aya e Omi fecharam a floricultura mais cedo, ambos perdidos em seus próprios planos e pensamentos para logo mais a noite, mas apenas um deles conseguiria realizar com perfeição seus planos. Omi chamou Aya que estava absorto, o loiro ficou parado alguns minutos olhando para o ruivo.

Aya andou a manhã toda distraído o que será que ele estará pensando – imaginou Omi

Aya sentiu que alguém o observava e notou que Omi estava parado o olhando, o ruivo sorriu e perguntou o que tinha acontecido.

O que foi, Omi?

Eu perguntei se você não gostaria de um pouco de chá antes que eu comece a preparar o jantar.

Ah me desculpe, seria bom.

Ok.

Omi começou a caminhar em direção as escadas para subir, quando teve seu corpo agarrado pelo ruivo quando passou por ele. Omi deu um grito de surpresa e teve seus lábios calados pelos de Aya que o beijava com ardor, ele se segurou nos ombros fortes do ruivo ao ter seu corpo suspenso e colocado sobre a bancada da floricultura. Aya beijou a curva do pescoço de Omi enquanto suas mãos viajavam pelo corpo macio e quente dele.

Aya...se eu não...for o jantar...vai...aaaahhhh...atrasar.

Eu não me...mmmmm... me importo...tenho outros planos agora.

Omi sorriu, mas ele também tinha planos e pretendia realiza-los de qualquer maneira. Ele segurou o rosto do ruivo entre as mãos olhando-o nos olhos e dizendo baixinho.

Depois, eu queria fazer algo especial para você essa noite e se eu não começar agora eu não vou conseguir.

Aya viu Omi olhando de uma maneira tão carinhosa que foi impossível não fazer sua vontade, além do mais eles teriam a noite inteira pela frente e poderiam fazer o que quisessem mais tarde. Ele deu um ultimo beijo em Omi e o colocou no chão.

Esta bem, eu vou terminar de guardar essas coisas e depois eu subo.

Esta bem.

Omi subiu as escadas correndo indo direto para seu quarto buscar algo em seu armário antes de seguir para a cozinha. Seu coração batia em antecipação, mentalmente ele repassava os passos de seu plano.

Hoje você é meu Aya.

**Continua...

* * *

**

Depois de dois anos, finalmente a fic está acabada, e bem no aniversário do Aya (04/07), meu personagem preferido de Weiss Kreuz

Por Evil Kitsune e Yoru no Yami  
Julho 2004


	2. Cap 02 Sobre chás e dominação

**Estranhos Desejos**

_Autora: **Evil Kitsune  
**__Co-autora: **Yoru no Yami**_**

* * *

**

**Avisos:** Fanfic yaoi lemon, não gosta não leia.  
**Pares:** Aya x Omi / Yohji x Ken  
**Classificação :** Yaoi, Lemon, Bondagem, Sex Toys e um pouco de Romance  
No final da fic terão algumas explicações e dedicatórias, peço que leiam com carinho.  
Weiss Kreuz infelizmente não me pertence, se fosse meu, eu seria rica e extremamente feliz.

* * *

**Capítulo 02** - Sobre chás e dominação

Omi pegou a mistura de ervas em um vidro pequeno com um líquido transparente, era tudo que precisava para fazer com que Aya adormecesse em poucos minutos. Ele desceu as escadas e foi para a cozinha se encontrando com o ruivo que tinha acabado de deixar a floricultura. Omi sorriu para ele e seguiu em direção ao fogão aquecendo a água para o chá. Aya olhou para o pequeno e decidiu tomar um banho antes de ajuda-lo com o jantar. Omi viu o objeto de seu desejo seguindo em direção a escada e aguardou alguns minutos antes dele mesmo subir e rumar para o quarto enquanto a água fervia.

Omi foi até seu quarto e pegou a sacola que havia deixado preparada, depois foi até o quarto do ruivo enquanto o mesmo estava no chuveiro. O loiro escondeu a sacola embaixo da cama, pois sabia que Aya não olharia lá. Ele ainda ajeitou algumas coisas para ganhar tempo, pois não sabia durante quando tempo a mistura funcionaria depois que Aya adormecesse.

Aya sentia a água morna escorrer por seu corpo, ele estava curioso em saber o que Omi estava aprontando, sabia que o loiro estava planejando alguma coisa, eles já estavam juntos a tempo suficiente para que Aya reconhecesse pequenas alterações no comportamento do pequeno. A forma de mexer no cabelo, o jeito de falar. Sem contar as horas em que o loiro ficara em frente ao computador, realizando pesquisa sobre alguma coisa relacionada a alguns cursos em que tinha interesse, pelo menos fora a desculpa dada.

"_O que ele está aprontando? Vou perguntar a ele depois do jantar"_

Aya desligou o chuveiro e enrolou a toalha na cintura para ir ao quarto trocar de roupa. Como Ken e Yohji não estavam em casa ele não tinha que se preocupar em sair vestido do banheiro. Omi ouviu o som do chuveiro desligando e correu para a cozinha antes que Aya saísse, precisava dar o chá ao ruivo antes que ele deixasse o quarto e precisava que ele permanecesse ali senão não conseguiria levar seus planos adiante.

Ele pegou a água quente, misturou as ervas e colocou na xícara que pertencia ao ruivo junto com o sonífero, também fazendo uma xícara de chá para si mesmo. Colocou as duas em uma bandeja e subiu para o quarto do ruivo. Encontrou Aya vestindo a camisa quando entrou com as duas xícaras fumegantes. O ruivo sorriu e retirou a bandeja de suas mãos colocando-a sobre a cômoda antes de puxa-lo pela cintura e esmagar seus lábios em um beijo quente e molhado.

Omi sentiu-se derreter diante do beijo, se Aya não o estivesse segurando certamente teria caído no chão pelo fato de não sentir mais suas pernas. Sentiu a mão de Aya deslizar por dentro de sua blusa acariciando sua pele e a deixando quente, gemeu o nome do ruivo ao sentir os lábios dele em seu pescoço.

Aya...

MMmmmm...

Aya adorava ouvir Omi gemer seu nome, isso o excitava. Levar o pequeno ao delírio, ouvi-lo gemer seu nome enquanto seu membro o penetrava, era capaz de minar sua sanidade. Ele sentiu as mãos de Omi em suas costas, os dedos pressionados em sua carne... como desejava toma-lo agora mesmo e faze-lo gritar sem medo seu nome.

Omi eu preciso...de você.

Aya-kun...

Omi tentava manter sua mente no plano, mas era quase impossível com Aya o beijando daquela forma, suas mãos o tocando e penetrando em sua roupa. Ele tentou respirar ao sentir as mãos de Aya entrarem em seu short e apertarem suas nádegas, foi quando ele sentiu o cheiro do chá. Procurou afastar-se dele, antes que sucumbisse ao desejo de deixá-lo continuar a exploração em seu corpo.

Ao sentir as mãos de Omi, empurrando-o, Aya parou e o olhou. Seus olhos estavam estreitos e aguardavam uma resposta.

O chá vai esfriar Aya, além do mais eu quero tomar um banho e ficar...cheiroso.

Aya olhou para Omi. Era verdade que eles haviam trabalhado a manhã toda e que Omi deveria querer tomar um banho para se refrescar, ele olhou para as duas xícaras sobre a cômoda, o líquido já deveria estar morno. A contragosto, balançou a cabeça ganhando um sorriso de Omi. O loiro ajeitou as roupas e foi até a cômoda, pegou a bandeja e sentou-se na cama de Aya, aguardando que ele fizesse o mesmo. Sem opção, o ruivo caminhou até sua cama e sentou-se em frente à Omi que lhe entregou sua xícara. Ele olhou desconfiado para o conteúdo esverdeado, aspirando o cheiro, que para sua surpresa, não era um cheiro desagradável.

Notou que a xícara de Omi possuía o mesmo líquido verde e olhou novamente para sua própria xícara, voltando a olhar para Omi que levava a bebida aos lábios.

Omi torcia para que Aya tomasse, sabia que o ruivo não gostava muito de chá apesar de sempre toma-lo em sua companhia, mas agora o vendo analisar a xícara em suas mãos parecia que o ruivo tinha receio de beber seu conteúdo.

É um chá de ervas Aya. A moça da loja me disse que é ótimo para repor energias e serve também como um estimulante.

Aya o olhou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e Omi que ficou vermelho. _Então a coisa verde que Omi queria que ele bebesse era um estimulante, bem, talvez fosse interessante tomar o que o pequeno lhe oferecia_. Com um sorriso nos lábios Aya tomou um gole, o chá tinha um gosto estranho, mas não era de todo desagradável, ele bebeu todo o conteúdo da xícara a depositando novamente na bandeja e se recostando na cabeceira da cama, enquanto via o loiro beber o conteúdo de sua própria xícara.

Então isso é um estimulante. Acha que precisamos de algum, Omi?

Omi ficou vermelho e sorriu maliciosamente para Aya. Se ao menos o ruivo imaginasse o que ele tinha planejado...

Com um suspiro, depositou sua xícara na bandeja e depois a colocou no chão antes de engatinhar até Aya. Ele puxou as pernas do ruivo e Aya o ajudou e se deitou da forma como Omi parecia querer que ele fizesse. Omi sorriu e sentou-se nas pernas do ruivo, passando suas mãos sobre o tórax dele. O loiro precisava de tempo até que o sonífero começasse a fazer efeito, portanto fez Aya ficar deitado e relaxado torcendo para que o sonífero agisse mais rápido.

Aya observava Omi com o interesse, o loiro não parecia estar com pressa para sair. Ele explorava seu corpo devagar com as mãos, massageando seus pés devagar. Os olhos azuis o olhavam disfarçadamente, aguardando o momento em que ele adormecesse. Para ajudar, Omi se levantou e colocou um cd de relaxamento, isso fez com que o ruivo o olhasse desconfiado, pois não se lembrava de ter esse cd ou de já tê-lo visto.

De quem é esse cd?

Hã..ele veio com o chá.

Chá estimulante com cd para dormir.

Omi sorriu e continuou a massagem nos pés de Aya, que parecia estar ficando sonolento. Procurou ignorar o que o ruivo havia dito, pois não havia planejado nenhuma desculpa plausível para o cd e deveria ter imaginado que Aya falaria sobre o mesmo. Foi com felicidade que ouviu a voz de Aya soar meio pastosa seguida de um bocejo, isso indicava que o chá já estava surtindo efeito finalmente.

Omi, você não disse que ia tomar banho?

Já estou indo, Aya-kun.

Aya tentava manter os olhos abertos, sentia-se sonolento por algum motivo. Talvez fosse a massagem ou a música calma, mas o fato era que ele não estava conseguindo ficar acordado. Omi olhou para o ruivo com um sorriso e se levantou devagar ao ver Aya fechar os olhos e sua respiração diminuir o ritmo. Ele sorriu e decidiu sair, logo Aya estaria dormindo tranqüilamente e ele poderia seguir com seu plano.

Quase três horas depois...

Aya abriu os olhos ligeiramente, mas parecia que tinha alguma coisa amarrada em seus olhos, ainda sentia-se um pouco sonolento e não compreendia perfeitamente o que estava acontecendo.

Acordou, Aya-kun.

Ele ouviu a voz de Omi e tentou se mover, mas por algum motivo não conseguiu faze-lo. Parecia que estava preso, seu braço, suas pernas. Sentia que suas pernas estavam amarradas e afastadas uma da outra, seus braços estavam amarrados no alto de sua cabeça e pareciam suspensos. Omi viu Aya se mexer e soube que o ruivo havia acordado, o sonífero havia funcionado perfeitamente. Aya dormira por quase três horas, tempo suficiente para que ele preparasse o cenário. Ele amarrara Aya da forma como havia pesquisado e tinha praticado durante as últimas duas semanas, sabia que o ruivo não escaparia das cordas, a menos que usasse uma faca ou sua katana e no momento, ela não se encontrava ao alcance do ruivo.

- Omi, o que está fazendo?

Ele ouviu a voz de Aya soar ligeiramente irritada, sabia que ele não gostava de se sentir assim, submisso e subjugado, mas ele mostraria a Aya que ser submisso também tinha suas vantagens e prazeres.

O que você acha que estou fazendo, Aya?

Omi se levantou e caminhou até o ruivo que se debatia tentando soltar os braços. Sentou-se ao lado de Aya, lambendo os lábios do ruivo e os sugando, viu quando a pele clara do ruivo se arrepiar e deu um meio sorriso. Ele pressionou a língua contra os lábios dele, deslizando-a sobre os dentes brancos. Aya tentava a todo o custo se manter indiferente à língua de Omi e ele teria conseguido se o loiro não tivesse deslizado uma das mãos até seu mamilo e começado a estimulá-lo com pequenos beliscões e torções. Aya entreabriu os lábios e sua boca foi invadida pela língua de Omi, ele enrijeceu ao sentir a língua explorar sua boca quase como se quisesse sufocá-lo com ela.

Omi sentou-se sobre o quadril de Aya e começou a mover-se devagar sobre o membro dele sem nunca deixar de beijá-lo e atacar seu mamilo com as mãos. Aya sentia o ar faltando de seus pulmões, quando Omi interrompeu o beijo. Ele respirava pesadamente, ouviu a voz rouca de Omi em sua orelha, o hálito quente, a voz baixa e sedutora do pequeno que o fez arrepiar-se por completo.

Lembra, Aya, que você me prometeu há algumas semanas que eu poderia comandar as coisas? Mas você não cumpriu com sua parte. Então eu decidi que deveria ensinar algumas coisas a respeito de você manter a sua palavra.

Omi...

Eu...prometo...que serei...gentil.

Aya sentiu uma excitação ao ouvir as últimas palavras sairem dos lábios de Omi, segundos antes de sentir a língua quente em sua orelha, ele ofegou ao ter o lóbulo sugado e mordido pela boca do pequeno. Não sabia o que Omi tinha em mente, mas tinha a completa noção de que seria maravilhoso. O loiro levou sua mão até a venda que cobria os olhos violetas, a retirando. Encontrou o azul dos olhos de Omi e deslizou seus olhos pelas formas do loiro que estavam cobertas por uma calça preta e uma blusa da cor azul cobalto, que se moldava com perfeição às formas perfeitas do pequeno. Aya sentiu seu membro responder a imagem a sua frente.

Omi se levantou e retirou o lençol que cobria a nudez de Aya caminhando devagar, ciente que tinha o olhar do ruivo preso a seu corpo. Ele sentou-se na cadeira que colocara no pé da cama, sentando-se no alto do encosto. Aya se permitiu então observar seu corpo e descobrir o que Omi havia feito com ele.

O que?

Omi riu da expressão de incredulidade no rosto de Aya.

É Shibari.

Shibari?

Ou Bondage como é conhecido.

Aya olhou surpreso nunca imaginou que Omi conhecesse esse tipo de coisa.

Onde aprendeu Bondage?

Eu pesquisei na rede. Não imagina a quantidade de informações existentes sobre o assunto, existem sites muito interessantes.

Aya olhou novamente para seu corpo, tentando descobrir um meio de se soltar. Suas pernas, pés e cintura estavam amarradas com corda; ela passava por cada uma de suas pernas dando voltas, onde na altura de cada uma das coxas existia um nó que a mantinha firmemente presa ao gancho colocado em baixo do estrado da cama. Depois uma das pontas subia até sua cintura onde de cada lado existia um outro nó de onde partia uma outra corda que circundava a cama o mantendo preso pela cintura e restringindo seus movimentos à zero, no entanto sem machucá-lo. A outra ponta prendia e mantinha os pés abertos paralelamente as pernas flexionadas, que eram presos ao pé da cama.

Seus braços também estavam amarrados com cordas, sendo que elas partiam de um suporte de metal de mais ou menos cinco centímetros de comprimento preso na parede, ele moveu os braços e viu que a corda deslizava pelas roldanas do suporte, não permitindo que ele abaixasse os braços, os mantendo suspensos acima da cabeça.

"_Como ele colocou isso na parede?"_

Havia quase uns quinze centímetros de corda que pendiam das roldanas e caíam pela parede. As cordas, pelo que parecia, deveriam ter uns 10 mm de espessura, e o material deveria ser de algodão ou algum tipo de juta. Olhando para seu corpo, tentou se lembrar de quando retirara as roupas que colocara depois do banho. Como ele fora parar nessa situação? Não se lembrava de absolutamente nada, ele tomara banho, colocara suas roupa e Omi aparecera.

"_Como ele conseguiu fazer isso? Eu estava colocando minha blusa, ele entrou eu retirei a bandeja de suas mãos...a bandeja...o chá. Deve ser o chá."_

Aya olhou novamente para Omi que apenas o observava sem dizer nada. Seu olhar uma mistura de luxúria e divertimento. Aya sentia-se exposto sob aquele olhar, a forma como Omi o observava era como se fosse devora-lo inteiro e isso o excitou, mas ele precisava ter a certeza de como Omi o havia colocado nessa posição.

Omi.

Sim, Aya.

Não era um estimulante, não é?

Aya viu Omi sorrir e logo depois começar a rir, sua risada cristalina ecoando pelo quarto. Ele sacudiu a cabeça antes de descer da cadeira, subir na cama e sentar-se no meio de suas pernas, enquanto deslizava sua mão por toda a extensão de sua perna até a ponta dos dedos.

Não.

O que era?

Huumm... sonífero e sedativo natural.

Sonífero e sedativo natural...

Eu pesquisei sobre algumas ervas e descobri que misturando algumas delas, pode-se fazer uma pessoa adormecer por algumas horas. Claro que o efeito é acelerado adicionando sonífero a mistura auxiliando no relaxamento do corpo e a posição do mesmo, a mistura tende a funcionar mais rapidamente.

Por quanto tempo eu dormi?

Quase três horas.

E o que você pretende fazer agora que conseguiu me prender?

Você vai ver, Aya.

Omi deslizou suas mãos pelas pernas de Aya, parando-as sobre as coxas do ruivo, apertando-as ligeiramente, antes de se levantar e procurar por alguma coisa no chão. Ele se abaixou e pegou a sacola que tinha deixado embaixo da cama, anteriormente. Mostrou dois objetos a Aya, um deles o ruivo reconheceu como um anel peniano de couro e látex, e outro objeto de um material que parecia ser borracha. Omi se dirigiu novamente para o meio das pernas de Aya. A ereção do ruivo despontava gloriosa entre suas pernas, o loiro lambeu os beiços ao ver o membro ereto e fechou os olhos por um instante ao imaginar-se sendo preenchido pelo membro inchado a sua frente.

Ele gemeu ligeiramente e por um momento pareceu esquecer o que tinha em mente.

Aya observava as reações de Omi, o loiro parecia perdido em seus pensamentos, a face corada, a respiração descompassada, podia imaginar o que ele estaria pensando. Ao ver Omi abrir os olhos, encontrou seu olhar repleto de desejo, e sabia que tinha um olhar parecido com o dele.

Omi pareceu lembrar de alguma coisa e se debruçou sobre a perna de Aya para pegar um tubo de KY na sacola, ele sorriu e rompeu o lacre espalhando um pouco do lubrificante nas mãos, tomou o membro de Aya cobrindo com o lubrificante. Devagar, foi subindo até a ponta, descendo até a base. Aya gemeu ao ter seu membro tocado pelas mãos pequenas de forma tão lenta, elas desciam pressionando levemente o membro já intumescido.

Ao ver que o membro já se encontrava devidamente lubrificado, Omi sorriu, seu sorriso um misto de luxúria e contentamento. Pegou o objeto de borracha passando um pouco de lubrificante na parte interna, encaixando-o no membro de Aya que tinha a pele do corpo coberta por uma fina camada de suor, o objeto deslizou sem muita dificuldade. O aparato possuía um fio ligado a um pequeno controle e um tubo ligado a uma seringa.

Aya tentou não ofegar ao sentir o objeto deslizar sobre seu membro o cobrindo, o tubo onde seu membro foi colocado possuía pequenos nódulos em toda a extensão, ele não saiba que tipo de objeto era esse, não se lembrava de alguma vez ter visto algo parecido. Ele viu Omi segurar a seringa com uma das mãos e o controle com a outra.

Sua punição começa agora Aya.

Unindo os gestos às palavras, Omi ligou o aparelho em uma velocidade baixa enquanto bombeava a seringa, ele viu Aya gemer seu nome e um sorriso brilhou em seu rosto.

Oomi...

Eles chamam isso de sugador, eu acho que você já sabe o porquê não é, Aya?

Ouvir Omi falar de uma forma tão séria e levemente autoritária, fez seu membro endurecer e se pressionar ainda mais contra os nódulos internos do tubo, mas o que o desconcertou foi sentir a vibração e a sucção do aparelho em seu membro. Por Deus onde ele havia encontrado aquilo? Aya sentiu a vibração aumentar indicando que Omi aumentara a velocidade do aparelho. Aya queria se mover, mas suas pernas haviam sido amarradas o impossibilitando qualquer movimento, ele estava a mercê dos caprichos e planos de Omi.

Dizem que ele simula o sexo oral. Você acha que o aparelho é melhor que a minha boca...Aya-kun?

Omi aumentou a velocidade e pressionou mais rápido a seringa aumentando a sucção. Via Aya tentar se mover, mas ele estava preso na cama pelas cordas, também viu as mãos do ruivo crispadas segurando corda amarrada em seus pulsos. Ele procurava falar baixo e devagar, dando a sua voz uma entonação sensual. Aya nunca pensara que sentiria tamanho prazer, as sensações provocadas pelo aparelho, unidas à voz de Omi o estavam enlouquecendo. Não...os lábios de Omi eram incrivelmente melhor que o sugador, sentir a caverna úmida e quente engolfar sua ereção não podia ser comparada ao aparelho. Realmente ele causava as mesmas sensações provocadas por uma estimulação oral, mais nada substituiria o prazer de ter o chibi o sugando, a língua subindo e descendo por seu membro...nada.

Na..não...seus lábios...são..aaahhhh...muito...muito melhor.

Bom saber disso, mas eu ainda tenho outros planos para você, Aya-kun.

Omi diminuiu a velocidade do aparelho o retirando, ele ouviu Aya resmungar e sorriu. Era tão raro ver o ruivo perder a cabeça dessa forma, ele viu o membro inchado, o líquido branco começando a vazar da glande. Com prazer, abocanhou o membro, fazendo com que o ruivo gritasse seu nome tamanho o prazer.

Omi!

Omi continuou a subir e descer sobre a rigidez de Aya, sem parar. Devagar, pegou o outro objeto que colocara no bolso e o colocou no membro do ruivo para que ele não ejaculasse. Aya gemeu ao ser privado do gozo, Omi havia colocado o anel peniano nele, o anel de couro prendia seu escroto enquanto a parte em látex pressionava a base de seu membro impedindo que ejaculasse.

Omi...por favor...

Por favor..o que Aya-kun?

Omi colocou o membro do ruivo novamente na boca sugando a ponta devagar, suas mãos passeavam livres pelas pernas abertas de Aya, seguindo até o meio de suas nádegas e voltando. Até o momento Omi não havia tirado suas roupas e sua calça já se encontrava estufada e seu membro apertado, implorando por libertação. Ele decidiu levar o ruivo ainda mais perto da insanidade e dar a si mesmo a libertação que seu membro pedia.

Aya sentia seu corpo arder em desejo, seu membro estava tão duro que chegava a ser doloroso. Foi com frustração e um certo alívio que sentiu que Omi deixava seu membro em paz, ele nem ao mesmo se lembrava de quando tinha fechado os olhos. Os abriu para encontrar Omi em pé sobre a cadeira.

Assim que Aya abriu os olhos, Omi começou a se despir. Retirando lentamente cada uma das peças que vestia, ele retirou a blusa passando as mãos sobre o peito lentamente, detendo-se nos mamilos estimulando-os devagar, torcendo-os imaginando que eram as mãos de Aya que o tocavam. Correu a outra mão por sobre a calça esfregando sua rigidez enquanto mantinha seu olhar em Aya.

Aya jamais imaginou que Omi pudesse ser tão criativo e conseguisse domina-lo de forma tão excitante e surpreendente. Ele mantinha seus olhos no pequeno, que agora retirava sua calça mostrando que não estivera vestindo nada por baixo delas. A ereção de Omi despontava maravilhosa entre as pernas. Aya pensava como seria ter o membro dele em sua boca e sentir o sabor de seu gozo descer pela garganta. Gemeu e seu membro doeu em resposta.

Omi ouviu Aya gemer, as íris ametistas estavam tão escuras que poderiam facilmente passar por outra cor. Aya viu o pequeno descer da cadeira e pegar algo no chão escondendo atrás das costas. Com habilidade Omi subiu na cama sentando-se no abdômen de Aya ainda mantendo as mãos nas costas.

Omi...

Sim, Aya-kun.

Eu quero prová-lo.

Aya...

Omi se levantou na cama virando-se de forma que suas nádegas ficassem voltadas para Aya e ele ficasse de frente para o membro do ruivo. Aya sentiu um tremor de antecipação percorrer seu corpo, viu algo branco nas mãos de Omi, mas não conseguiu perceber o que era, sua mente estava voltada para as nádegas claras e macias próximas ao seu rosto. Ao ver Omi se ajeitar se aproximando ele lambeu as bolas do loiro e a entrada entra as carnes macias.

Omi teve que se segurar nas pernas de Aya para não cair sobre ele tomado pelo prazer da inesperada lambida em seu corpo. Esfregou-se contra o rosto do ruivo que passava sua língua nos lugares que conseguia alcançar. Aya ouviu Omi gemer seu nome, extasiado pelo prazer e pela intensidade da situação.

Aya...

Omi...

Ao ouvir seu nome saindo roucamente dos lábios de Aya, Omi dirigiu sua ereção aos lábios do ruivo que a engolfou, como Aya estava amarrado era Omi quem teria que controlar os movimentos de seu membro nos lábios do ruivo. Ele subiu e desceu até que sua ereção tocasse fundo na garganta de Aya. O ruivo procurou engolfar completamente o membro que preenchia sua boca, ele sugava com ardor, sentindo-se excitar cada vez mais. Seu membro doía preso pelo anel que o impedia de alcançar o orgasmo, ele sentiu algo suave passar na ponta de seu pênis causando uma sensação quase irreal, mas extremamente prazerosa.

Omi sentia o prazer se intensificando, sabia que não agüentaria muito tempo, seu corpo já demonstrava sinais claros de que logo alcançaria o ápice do prazer. Ele jogou a pena no chão e segurou nas pernas do ruivo acelerando os movimentos na boca de Aya, ele gritou o nome do ruivo quando o prazer o assaltou.

Aaaaaaaahhhhhh...Aya.

A semente de Omi invadiu os lábios de Aya que procurou engolir todo o gozo do loiro, ainda assim o liquido branco escorreu pela boca banhando seu pescoço e a cama embaixo de si. Omi tentou não despencar e sufocar Aya com seu membro que ainda permanecia, agora flácido, na boca do outro, ele se obrigou a virar e beijou os lábios de seu amante. Lambendo o gozo que escorrera pelo pescoço deste. Aya sentia que morreria se não gozasse logo, ele precisava de alívio e logo!

Omi...aaahhhhh, por favor...eu preciso...preciso gozar.

Omi sabia que já havia comandado a situação tempo suficiente, ele não queria de forma alguma prejudicar o membro de seu amante, então, se debruçou sobre o corpo do amante, pegando a faca que deixara reservada, cortou primeiro a corda que prendia seu braço esquerdo, depois se dirigiu ao direito. Na posição em que se encontrava seu membro ficava próximo aos lábios do ruivo. Ele sentiu a língua de Aya na ponta de seu membro que começou a se excitar novamente, enquanto tentava se concentrar em cortar a outra corda sentiu um dedo invadir-lhe a intimidade. Ele soltou a outra mão e sentiu as duas mãos de Aya em seu corpo, uma delas manipulava seu membro a outra invadia seu canal com dois dedos.

Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh...

Omi se preparava para cortar as cordas que prendiam as pernas de Aya, mas foi impedido.

Por favor...

Omi entendeu que Aya não agüentaria muito tempo, e concordou. Ele retirou os dedos de Omi, e o pequeno retirou o anel peniano que prendia sua rigidez. Seu pênis ainda se encontrava lubrificado, por isso Omi procurou alojar o membro excitado em seu canal, ele sentiu o ruivo gemer e apertar sua cintura marcando a pele clara. Omi desceu devagar sobre o membro parando ligeiramente para respirar quando sentiu-se preenchido por completo. Aya olhou para o rosto corado de Omi, os cabelos úmidos grudados em sua testa, ele estava tão lindo.

Você... está.. bem?

Aya tinha dificuldade em falar com seu membro apertado pelo canal de Omi. Ele tivera que fazer um esforço sobre-humano para não gozar ao adentrar no canal tão estreito. Sabia que o fato de não ter preparado Omi devidamente para o receber, poderia machucar o loiro e isso era tudo que não desejava.

Omi abriu os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça antes de se mover sobre Aya. O ruivo jogou a cabeça para trás ao sentir a deliciosa fricção, sabia que não duraria muito, mas não queria vir sozinho. Com vigor, começou a estimular o membro de Omi para que ele ganhasse vida, ao mesmo tempo que o loiro descia com vontade sobre sua ereção, e ele o estimulava com a mão na mesma velocidade.

Em poucos minutos Aya atingiu o orgasmo e gozou forte, jorrando sua semente no canal de Omi. Ele nunca tivera um orgasmo tão intenso. Espasmos violentos percorreram seu corpo segundos antes de sentir sua semente escorrer por entre as pernas de Omi. Não tinha forças para nada naquele momento, a não ser ficar ali parado, seu corpo estava entorpecido pelo prazer que o assaltara, ainda sentia cada parte do seu corpo tremendo.

O loiro jorrou sua semente entre as mãos de Aya ao sentir o ruivo alcançar o orgasmo antes dele, havia sido intenso para ambos. Omi se deixou cair sem forças nos braços de Aya que o beijou no alto da cabeça enquanto sorria e murmurava no ouvido do loiro.

Acho que eu deveria deixá-lo comandar a situação mais vezes.

Eu disse que ainda ia surpreendê-lo, itoshi.

Nem imagina o tanto – e sorriu para ele.

Quando eles conseguiram se acalmar e encontrar energia para se mover, Omi retirou as cordas que mantinham o ruivo ainda preso. Aya jogou-as no chão e pressionou Omi contra a cama, pegando-o de supresa, esfregando-se contra ele e sussurrando em seu ouvido.

Acho que você merece um castigo por me amarrar na cama Omi. E estou mais do que disposto a castigá-lo agora.

Omi sorriu em expectativa segundos antes de ter sua boca invadida pela língua de Aya. O restante da noite prometia ser maravilhosa, talvez ele devesse pesquisar mais algumas coisinhas na internet.

**Owari

* * *

**

**Explicações:**

**_Bondage:_** na verdade conforma as práticas de escravização. Popularmente usado para referir-se a atividades de imobilização com cordas, lenços, algemas de couro ou metal, tornozeleiras, _"spread bars" _(barras de alargamento que servem para manter pernas e braços abertos visando à imobilização do(a) parceiro(a)).  
**Bondage e Shibari: **são duas técnicas de amarração, que têm por objetivo imobilizar o parceiro e possibilitar que ele seja dominado.  
O bondage impede que o parceiro se movimente livremente, facilitando a dominação.  
O shibari é bondage japonês, que além de imobilizar o parceiro também deixa a marca das cordas em seu corpo. ( aqui na fic a intenção não foi deixar marcas, apenas imobilizado )  
Para os praticantes de BDSM, a principal regra é sempre respeitar os limites do outro e o momento em que ele deseja parar.  
**_Bolinhas Orientais ou Tailandesas:_** Geralmente um cordão com algumas bolinhas de tamanhos variados ou iguais, ele pode também variar, com apenas duas ou três bolinhas maiores, ou então ser de silicone, que o deixa firme, na ponta tem uma argola que serve de puxador.  
**_Flog:_** é um tipo de chicote com varias tiras de couro. Se as tiras estiverem trançadas é chamado de rabo de gato.  
**_Anel Peniano:_** Anel feito em couro, ou silicone, usado na base do pênis para retardar a ejaculação, alguns vem com uma parte onde se prende o escroto também.  
**_Sucção:_** pode ser de pele ou dos orgãos genitais. Realizado com o auxilio de uma bomba de vácuo manual ou eletro-mecânica. Pequenos copos de vidro ou plástico, conectados por tubo plástico e aplicados nos seios, genitais femininos ou masculinos.  
**_Cordas:_** Boas opções são as de 6, 8 ou 10 mm. Cordas muito finas podem machucar e deixam sinais que demoram a sair. Os materiais podem ser algodão para marcas que saem logo; juta, que é usada em Shibari (Bondage japonês) , ou polipropileno,

Sobre Bondage: (acessem sem os espaços)  
http/ gianfilho . sites . uol .com . br  
http/ www . sexyhot . com .br / Hot / outros / 0,19125,HOC0-2924,00 . html

Acessórios pesquisados em sites de sex shop:(acessem os links sem os espaços)  
http/ www .erosmania .com .br  
http/ www .007sexshop . com . br  
http/ www . sextoy . com . br

* * *

**Agradecimentos:  
  
**Antes de tudo devo agradecer a Yoru no Yami, que além de minha filha na net, é minha consultora pedagógica sexual, com graduação em Harvard e assessora para assuntos aleatórios. E sem ela acho que essa fic ainda estaria parada. Pois o primeiro lemon estava parado no meio, e como ela estava pesquisando sobre o assunto BDSM para uma fic sua ( leiam Alma Gêmea de Gundam Wing ), me ajudou a terminar o primeiro lemon e fez o segundo. Essa fic foi começada em Abril ou Maio de 2003, mas ai eu não conseguia escrever mais nada dela, e a Yoru leu o que eu havia feito e me presenteou com sua ajuda, por isso acho mais que justo ela ser a co-autora da fic. Yoru, obrigada por tudo mesmo, de coração. 

Agradeço a Suryia Tsukiyono, que betou o primeiro capítulo para mim.

A Dee chan, vai meu agradecimento também, por betar o segundo e último capítulo.

Agradeço a todos que me incentivaram a terminar a fic e a todos que leram. Me perdoem não citar nomes, pois a lista seria enorme, mas saibam que adoro todos vocês pelo apoio.

Essa fic foi terminada exatamente no dia 04 de Julho, aniversário do Aya Fujimiya de Weiss Kreuz, o personagem que mais adoro, ainda mais se estiver com o Omi Tsukiyono

E também ofereço a todos que me ajudaram e apoiaram e a todos amigos da net, obrigada pelo carinho e amizade, espero que gostem da fic.

* * *

Por Evil Kitsune e Yoru no Yami  
Julho 2004


End file.
